


going astray

by straykidz



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 20:44:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17128424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/straykidz/pseuds/straykidz
Summary: “you truly are my happiness. without you, i was stuck in a world of darkness.”or lee felix didn’t really know what home was. a spontaneous roadtrip showed him that home wasn’t a place, it was a person. in fact, it was eight people.





	going astray

**Author's Note:**

> hello guys! welcome to a new au! this au will be partly on ao3 and partly on twitter. read the authors note at the end for more information!!

Felix waited anxiously for the day to end. Staring at the clock, it felt as though each second was an eternity. Seungmin, who was sitting next to him, resorted to tapping his pencil erratically against the desk in order to take his mind off of what was going to happen tonight. 

 

Chan had texted their groupchat the night before, telling them to pack a bag each and meet at his house before ten that night. No matter how many questions were asked, Chan remained ominous with his answers.

 

“What the fuck do you think he has planned?” Hyunjin had asked Felix that morning, to which the freckled boy shrugged his shoulders in response. “He’s your crush, you should know!” Jeongin groaned playfully. Felix promptly shushed the younger at the sight of the hyungs.

 

“So you’re really not going to tell us?” He heard Jisung ask the older.

 

“Nope.” 

 

Chan’s eyes met Felix’s and a small smirk settled atop his lips. He moved closer to the red-head and put his arms around Felix’s shoulder. “You excited for tonight Lix?”

 

His grin was enough to make Felix’s heart flutter and a blush arose on his freckled cheeks. He nodded fervently as Chan looked at him closely. “I can’t wait to see you tonight. You’ll be my little co-pilot.” The bell rang and Chan was already halfway down the hallway before giving Felix a small wave and a wink. “What the fuck does he mean by co-pilot?” 

 

The last bell rang, shaking Felix out of his thoughts. Seungmin was rapidly throwing all of his books and pens into his backpack. “We gotta go Felix!” Scrambling to get up from his desk, he threw his backpack onto his shoulders and put his coat on. The two of them yelled out a goodbye to their teacher before racing to the bike rack which was at the back of the school. Hyunjin was already there, sitting on his bike. “Hurry up!” The ravenette yelled across the campus. 

 

The three boys pedaled as fast as they could until they got to their little culdesac. Hyunjin stopped his bike abruptly in front of his house causing Felix and Seungmin to brake. “So, I don’t know what the fuck to pack. Did Chan even think this through?” Hyunjin asked. The three boys looked sort of odd standing in the middle of the road on their bikes. 

 

Seungmin snorted. “Honestly I don’t think he did.” 

 

“Where do you think he’s taking us?” Felix asked, his mind full of so many possibilities. 

 

“He’s probably gonna murder us in a forest or something.” Hyunjin joked, causing the two others to laugh uncontrollably.

 

“He did look annoyed at Jisung last week when he kept asking for his Algebra answers.” Felix laughed. 

 

“Ok so I gotta get to packing but meet me out here in about an hour. I need to make sure that I have what I need and I know you guys will be on top of that shit.” Hyunjin exclaimed, throwing his bike on the lawn. 

 

“Do not fall asleep Hwang Hyunjin. I swear to god if I go in there and you didn’t pack because you slept, I will literally beat the shit out of you.” Seungmin said as he walked his bike to the side of his house. Parting with a wave and a couple yells of “goodbye”, Felix closed the front door and got to work.

 

——————————————————————

An hour later and Felix stood in front of Hyunjin’s house struggling to hold onto his luggage. From outside he could hear Seungmin yelling at the boy. “What the fuck did I tell you about sleeping!” 

 

“Well sorry my eyes closed against my will.” 

 

“Can you please open the door? I’m struggling here.” Felix yelled. The door swung open to reveal Hyunjin with massive bed head but a huge smile on his face. “Please save me from this beast.” 

 

“Hey! I’m not a beast. If anything I’m helping your dumbass.” Seungmin pouted causing Hyunjin to kiss his lips. “You guys are so fucking weird.” 

 

“Ok so I don’t know about you but I’m walking to Chan’s house because I’m not lugging this five ton piece of shit suitcase onto a bike.” Seungmin said scrunching his nose. “I don’t like either idea. It’s too much work.” Hyunjin exclaimed, throwing himself back onto the couch and closing his eyes. 

 

“Fuck you asshole. Get the hell up.” Seungmin slapped Hyunjin’s forehead lightly and forced him to sit up. “I’m literally in hell Felix.” He joked. 

 

For the next half hour, Felix watched the two boys race around the house collecting anything and everything that Hyunjin would need on the trip. “Babe, do you like this shirt?” Hyunjin asked while holding up a blue shirt. “Or this one?” This time it was a purple shirt. “Hyunjin… they’re fucking identical. Does it matter?” 

 

Seungmin flopped down onto the couch and let out a sigh. “That was…. interesting.” They had packed everything from identical shirts to his favorite fluffy stuffed animal. Hyunjin cuddled into Seungmin’s side and the latter stroked the ravenette’s hair lovingly. The three boys sat in silence watching the show To All The Boys I’ve Loved Before until Felix’s phone went off. “Who is it?” Seungmin asked whilst stuffing sour cream and onion pringles into his mouth.

 

“It’s Chan. He wants to know when we’ll be there. He says Jisung and Minho are already there.” 

 

“Text him that we’ll be there in ten minutes tops.” 

Seungmin groaned, pushing Hyunjin’s head out of his lap lightly. “Sorry babe. We gotta go.” 

 

The three of them walked down the street to Chan’s house where there was a large van parked outside. “Please do not fucking tell me that Chan is going to force all of us into that van. He knows I don’t like confined spaces especially when dumbasses are in those spaces with me!” Seungmin groaned, throwing his head back in exasperation. Hyunjin threw his arm around his boyfriend’s shoulder and brought him closer. 

 

“At least you’ll be with me.” He smiled as he kissed Seungmin’s cheek causing a blush to arise.

 

“Please no pda in front of me! It makes me feel more lonely and desperate than I already am.” Felix whined, pouting slightly. “Sorry Lix.”

 

Felix opened the door to Chan’s house and threw the luggage onto the floor. “We’re here!” He yelled down the hallway as he began to take off his coat. 

 

“Sup’ fuckers!” Jisung yelled as he ran towards them. He picked Felix up and swung him around causing the Aussie to squeal. 

 

“Jisung stop hogging him!” Minho complained as he smiled at Felix. The both of them smothered Felix in love and affection. 

 

“Hello!?” Hyunjin exclaimed throwing his arms around exasperatedly. 

 

“Sorry didn’t see you there.” Jisung shrugged his shoulders and turned to walk away. He didn’t get very far as Hyunjin attached himself to his back. “Get off of me you leech!” He shrieked, spinning around trying to get Hyunjin off.

 

Whilst that was going on, Minho took Seungmin’s luggage from his hands and gave him a brief hug as a greeting. “Feel like I haven’t seen you in a while Minnie.” He said as he rolled the luggage into Chan’s living room. “Channie keeps saying that we needed an intervention. That’s why he planned this whole thing.” 

 

“Speaking of Chan where is he?” Hyunjin asked, still on top of an out of breath, red faced Jisung. 

 

“Right here!” Chan came down the stairs quickly with a bright smile on his face. “Had to get some last minute things ready. You know how I am.” 

 

Felix couldn’t help the blush that covered his freckled cheeks at the sight of the boy. He just looked like an angel. Felix could tell that the boy hadn’t straightened his hair. His blonde hair was curly and just so fluffy. It honestly was his favorite hairstyle on the older. He was dressed in a green sweatshirt that complimented his hair extremely well. Most of all, he had his contacts in. Felix knew he would be an absolute goner if he were to look into those eyes. The contacts made his eye color just a bit lighter and it suited the blonde extremely well. 

 

“Felix? Felix what the hell!” He was broken out of his reverie by someone yelling into his face. That someone was none other than Yang Jeongin. 

 

“When did you get here?” Felix asked in dismay. “Three minutes ago!” The younger answered. Slowly Jeongin brought his face closer to Felix’s in order to whisper. “You were fucking staring at Chan again. He was blushing!” 

 

“Shit.” Was all he could utter as he tried his best not to look at the boy. “This is going to be a long trip for you Lee Felix.” Jeongin grinned mischievously as he left his side to go scavenge the kitchen for any miscellaneous snacks. 

 

Chan clapped his hands rapidly to get the boys’ attention. “Tonight we are going on a road trip.”

 

“Before any of you ask any questions, I have everything planned out. I have our destinations plotted on a map. Everything is already paid for, there is nothing to worry about.” 

 

Before Chan could open his mouth again, Minho beat him to it. “Okay I’m ready. Let’s go.” 

**Author's Note:**

> so this au will have social media aspects on my twitter (@cutiehuang) follow my posts on there for updates, social media posts, and behind the scenes of the au.


End file.
